Pardonne-moi
by ncislove54
Summary: Tony fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme, juge d'instruction. Il tombe sous son charme et ceci est pareil de son côté. Ils décident de se mettre en couple. Ziva, en apprenant la nouvelle est dévastée et prit pour que ce couple ne dure pas. Ce couple va-t-il durer? Tony va-t-il laisser tomber sa petite-amie pour Ziva? Ziva quant à elle, résistera à tout cela?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Je reviens pour une nouvelle fiction! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Désolée en avance pour les fautes s'il y en a! Bonne lecture!**

**...**

_**Mars 2007**_: _**07h15**_

_**Bureaux Ncis: **_

- Allez debout tout le monde! _Siffla Gibbs en arrivant aux bureaux_

- Oui patron! _Répondirent Ziva et Tim en se réveillant d'un coup_

- Vous deux réveillez Dinozzo, moi je vais voir Abby au labo! _Lança Gibbs avant de partir_

_En voyant que Tim était déjà occupé à rallumer son ordinateur, Ziva se lança pour réveiller son collègue. _

- Tony! _S'exclama Ziva en soupirant_

- Mmh.._Grogna-t-il encore endormi_

_Tony, avachi encore sur sa chaise, les jambes posées sur le bureau, ouvrit les yeux. Les cheveux ébourriffés, il les secoua et se leva ensuite pour prendre des affaires propres ainsi que son verre accompagné de sa brosse à dent. _

- Je déteste travailler pendant mes jours de congés.._Marmonna-t-il en se lavant les dents_

- Tu avais des choses de prévues ce week-end? _Demanda Ziva curieuse_

- Cela ne te regarde pas Zee-va! _Répondit-il le sourire au coin des lèvres_

- Aurais-tu oublier de me dire quelque chose? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui _

- Ca se pourrait! _Répondit-il yeux dans les yeux _

- Une nouvelle petite-amie? _Questionna cette dernière intéressée sous l'oeil attentif de Mcgee_

- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse? _Demanda-t-il en souriant_

- Parce qu'il me semble que nous n'avons pas de secrets entre nous, je me trompe? _Déclara-t-elle en retournant vers son bureau pour prendre sa trousse à maquillage_

- Où vas-tu? _Demanda Tony _

- Cela ne te regarde pas Anthony! _Répondit-elle agacée_

_Voyant que sa collègue et amie avait été blessé par son comportement, Tony prit bon de la suivre._

- Tony tu devrais la laisser seule un moment! _Dit Tim en levant la tête de son ordinateur_

- Je veux juste tirer cette affaire au claire! _Répondit-il en partant _

- Tony.._Fit-il exaspéré_

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous avez bien aimé? J'accepte toutes critiques positives et/ou négatives!**

**MERCI D'AVANCE ! TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci à marionNCISlove et chou05 pour leurs reviews! :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 1:**

_**Toilette des femmes: 7h25**_

Ziva, qui était maintenant prête après s'être changée, se trouva devant le miroir pour se coiffer. Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son collègue dans les toilettes.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'ignorer Ziva..Je..écoute je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison lorsque tu as dis que nous ne devions pas avoir pas de secrets entre nous. C'est vrai et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne pensais pas t'avoir blessé par mon comportement. _Débita-t-il en essayant de se faire pardonner_

- ...

- Ziva, s'il te plait regarde moi! Tu veux vraiment savoir si je suis en couple? Et bien oui je suis en couple. Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant, trois pour être exacte. Elle s'appelle Emily, elle est juge d'instruction. Juge d'instruction t'imagine?! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Tu comptais me le dire quand? _Demanda-t-elle _

- Je ne sais pas, mais écoute-moi. Je voulais te le dire depuis le début mais à chaque fois je reculais, de peur que notre complicité s'évanouisse. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas que ça allait tellement te blesser. _Expliqua-t-il yeux dans les yeux_

- Je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur à vous deux..vraiment!...mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi, j'aimerai être seule un instant. _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_

- Comme tu voudras. _Répondit-il en voyant les larmes de celle-ci couler_

_Tony partie, laissant seule Ziva. Cette dernière, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes sanglota devant le miroir. Elle qui éprouvait des sentiments envers son collègue depuis le début venait d'apprendre qu'il était heureux avec une femme. Elle était dévastée elle se demandait comment allait elle faire pour croiser le regard de ce dernier. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se ressaisir pour terminer l'enquête en cours._

**Bureaux Ncis:** **_7h40_**

_Ziva était revenue depuis maintenant cinq minutes lorsque Tim reçu un appel venant du labo._

- Abby et Gibbs veulent nous voir! _S'exclama-t-il en brisant l'ambiance tendue _

- Ok on arrive! _Répondirent Tony et Ziva en le suivant_

_**Labo: 7h45**_

- Salut vous trois, prêts pour cette nouvelle journée! _Dit Abby excitée_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Abby? _Demanda Ziva en la coupant_

- Ohhh toi on dirait que tu as pleurée, tu es sûre que ça va? Non mais je te demande ça car la dernière fois que tu as pleuré tu devais m'annoncer quelque chose de grave et.. _Demanda Abby inquiète_

- Abby les résultats s'il te plait! _Ordonna Tony en la suppliant du regard_

- D'accord, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça! _Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

- Abby.._Supplia Gibbs à son tour tout en regardant le duo afin de chercher ce qui s'était passé_

- Ok ok..Bon notre cher lieutenant Hanking échangeait depuis un certain temps avec un certain John Grehing, connu de nos services en tant qu'escroqueur. _Annonça-t-elle en regardant son ordinateur_

- Tu l'a trouvé? _Demanda Mcgee_

- J'ai même mieux! J'ai ses coordonnées! _Déclara-t-elle en souriant_

- Bon travail Abby! _Félicita Gibbs en déposant un baiser sur sa joue_

Mcgee prenez la voiture, quant à vous deux j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien qui pourrait compromettre l'équipe. _Dit-il sérieusement_

- Non rien qui pourrait compromettre l'équipe patron! _Répondit le duo_

_**Salle d'interrogatoire: 8h30**_

- John Grehing, connu de nos services en tant qu'escroquer, c'est bien ça? _Demanda Tony avec son dossier en s'asseyant sur sa chaise_

- Que veut le Ncis? _Demanda le suspect en ignorant la question_

- Bon, d'accord vous voulez la méthode simple et courte et bien vous allez l'avoir. Vous êtes suspecté du meurtre du lieutenant Hanking. _Annonça Tony _

- Quoi? Non mais avec Hanking on était de bon pote. _Déclara ce dernier_

- Vous savez, il est temps de l'avouer! Ca nous fera gagner du temps! _Dit Tony en souriant_

- Puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas tué! _S'exclama Grehing_

- Vos échanges par email nous prouvent le contraire. Voici vos échanges ici et là. Juste quelques heures avant sa mort. Alors toujours innocent? _Demanda Tony en se levant pour contourner la table_

- Bon oui j'avoue nous avons échangés ensemble, mais cela ne prouve pas que je l'ai tué! _Se défendit le suspect_

- Admettons que vous ne l'avez pas tué, mais que vous êtes le commanditaire de ce meurtre! _Fit Tony _

- Et pourquoi aurai-je été le commanditaire? _Demanda celui-ci_

- Pour ne pas vous salir les mains et pour avoir toute la marchandise que John Hanking possédait! _Répondit Tony en s'abaissant vers le suspect_

- Mais vous, vous faites fausse route! _Rigola-t-il nerveusement_

- Je vois dans vos yeux que c'est la vérité, dites nous qui avez-vous payé pour tuer John Hanking MAINTENANT! _Haussa-t-il la voix_

- C'est vrai j'avoue avoir commanditer ce meurtre. John me devait de la marchandise, je lui avais tout envoyé comme frais et je n'avais rien comme échange. Il me disait que je lui avais rendu l'argent trop tard donc il gardait tout. J'ai donc engagé quelqu'un pour..pour l'éliminer, voilà vous êtes content! _Déclara Grehing_

- Dites-moi son nom! _Murmura Tony_

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange? _Demanda-t-il sérieusement_

- Je parlerai en votre faveur au tribunal. _Répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement_

- J'ai payé Jane Burked.._Déclara Grehing_

- La serveuse du bar où allait tous les soirs le lieutenant Hanking pour boire un coup. _Termina Tony en rangeant le dossier afin de prendre la direction de la porte_

- Vous parlerez toujours en ma faveur lors du procès? S_'inquiéta le commanditaire_

- Dans vos rêves Grehing.._Annonça Tony en sortant de la pièce sans se retourner_

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier chapitre? Vous avez bien aimé? Pensez-vous que Tony et Ziva vont se réconcilier? J'accepte toutes critiques positives et/ou négatives!**

**MERCI D'AVANCE ! TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review:**

**- marionNCISlove: J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec ce chapitre! Merci pour ton suivi! :)**

**- DesertRose: Merci pour ta review! Ca fait plaisir! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

**Chapitre 2:**

- Bon travail Dinozzo! _Lança Gibbs en sortant de la salle d'observatoire_

- Merci patron! _Répondit-il sérieusement_

- Tout va bien Dinozzo? Demanda Gibbs

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas patron. Le problème est déjà réglé, enfin pour ma part. _Répondit celui-ci en tendant le dossier à son patron_

- Tu.._Commença-t-il_

- Je sais ta porte est toujours ouverte et si j'ai une envie de discuter je viendrai te voir en premier, merci Gibbs! _Interrompu-t-il en souriant_

_Gibbs acquiesça du regard, comprenant le silence de son agent. Il avait l'habitude du comportement neutre de ce dernier et il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se confier. Tony, lui sourit et prit la chemin des bureaux afin de lancer un avis de recherche pour Jane Burked._

**_18h45__: Quelques heures plus tard.._**

_L'enquête sur le décès du lieutenant Hanking était enfin bouclée, chaque agent avait fini de taper son rapport._

- Rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer! _S'exclama Gibbs assit à son bureau lunette sur le nez_

- Vous êtes sûr? _Demanda Mcgee hésitant à éteindre ses ordinateurs_

- Agent Mcgee vous voulez rester aux bureaux après plus de 48 heures de travail non stop? _Demanda Gibbs en souriant_

- Euh non, non bien sûr que non patron. Bonne soirée! _Fit-il en éteignant les ordinateurs avant de partir loin des bureaux_

_Il ne restait plus que Tony, Ziva et Gibbs dans les bureaux. Tony rangeait ces affaires petit à petit tout en jetant des regards à sa collègue qui continuait de l'ignorer, toujours blessée de tout à l'heure._

- Bonne soirée patron! _Lança Ziva avant de partir vers l'ascenseur_

- Bonne soirée Gibbs! _Lança à son tour Tony afin de rattraper sa collègue dans l'ascenseur_

**_Ascenseur:_**

_La situation entre les deux agents était tendue. Tony en profita pour briser ce silence._

- Bon écoute pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.._Commença-t-il en la regardant_

- Tony ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et puis je n'aurai pas du réagir comme cela. A lundi! _Répondit-elle droit devant elle, évitant son regard, en sortant de l'ascenseur_

- A lundi! _Répondit-il peu convaincu par sa réponse mais s'en contenta_

_**Bureau de la Juge d'Instruction: 19h30**_

- Encore au travail à cette heure-ci? _Demanda Tony en arrivant dans les bureaux_

- Lieutenant Gabric je vous rappelerai samedi pour un topo sur l'affaire, oui voilà, à demain lieutenant! _S'exclama-t-elle au téléphone en voyant Tony arriver_

Tony, que fais-tu ici? _Demanda-t-elle souriante en s'approchant vers lui_

- Je me suis dis que cela te ferait plaisir si je venais te chercher ce soir et comme c'est samedi soir nous pourrions aller dîner tous les deux. _Répondit-il en l'embrassant_

- J'accepte l'invitation, comment s'est passée ta journée? _Demanda-t-elle en rangeant ces affaires_

- Bof cela aurait pu être mieux. Je me suis embrouillé avec ma collègue, mais bon cela arrive souvent, rien de très inquiétant et toi? _Demanda-t-il en portant ses affaires_

- Bien, on vient de finir une enquête. Elle était difficile moralement. Une enquête sur des viols d'enfants tu vois ce que je veux dire? _Demanda-t-elle en le regardant_

- Oh oui, c'est toujours difficile ce genre d'enquêtes. _Répondit-il en la regardant à son tour_

- Allez partons pour profiter de ce week-end à deux! _Lança-t-elle en souriant_

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas appelée pour une enquête, cela pourrait gâcher nos projets de ce week-end. _Déclara-t-il en grimaçant_

- Mmh..à moins que les criminelles aient pitié de nous et nous laisse seuls pendant deux jours mais je n'y crois pas. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Okay, alors pour ce soir je te propose soit on va manger et on va à la patinoire ensuite soit le contraire. Alors que veut madame la juge? Bon si tu veux mon avis je propose qu'on aille manger; je commence à avoir faim! _Proposa-t-il en rigolant_

- Cela ne change pas de d'habitude je dirai monsieur l'agent! _Répliqua-t-elle en rigolant_

- Va pour le restaurant alors! _S'exclama-t-il en la prenant par la main_

**_Bar:_**

_Ziva était assise sur un tabouret près du comptoir en train de commander un énième verre._

- Un autre verre s'il vous plait! _Déclara Ziva _

- Vous êtes sûre? Je vous demande cela car c'est déjà votre 3ème verre. _Dit le serveur_

- Je vous ai demandée un autre verre, ne posez pas de questions. _Répondit Ziva agressive_

- La journée ne s'est pas bien passée? _Demanda-t-il curieux en lui servant le verre_

- Non, et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Vous êtes nouveau je paris? _Demanda Ziva en souriant_

- Euh..oui pourquoi? _Fit-il hésitant _

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. _Répondit-elle simplement_

- Vous venez souvent? _Questionna-t-il en lavant un verre_

- Après chaque fin de longue enquête que j'effectue avec mes collègues.._Répondit-elle sans trop développer en buvant d'un coup sec son verre_

- Mais aussi? _Continua-t-il _

- Mais aussi à chaque fois que je m'embrouille avec mon collègue..ça vous va comme réponse? _S'exclama-t-elle en montrant son regard noir_

- Vous avez l'air de l'aimer beaucoup votre collègue non? _Demanda le serveur en écoutant les propos de la jeune femme_

- S'il vous plait, arrêtons de parler de ça. Je suis venue ici pour changer d'air alors profitons pour faire connaissance, non? _Proposa-t-elle en souriant_

- Si vous le voulez, moi c'est Alex. Alex Ferter. _Se présenta-t-il_

- Enchanté, moi c'est Ziva. Ziva David. Et tutoyez-moi! _Se présenta-elle à son tour_

- D'accord Ziva, avec plaisir! _Répondit Alex en souriant_

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de cette suite? Vous avez bien aimé? Le couple Tony/Emily va durer? Y aura-t-il un rapprochement entre le serveur et Ziva? J'accepte toutes critiques positives et/ou négatives!**

**MERCI D'AVANCE ! TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes! **

**Merci à celle qui m'a laissé une review:**

**- marionNCISlove: Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question! :) Merci pour ton message c'est gentille de donner son avis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

**Chapitre 3:**

_Mai 2007:_

_Deux mois passèrent, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Ziva s'est mise en couple avec Alex, le serveur et tentait d'oublier ses sentiments envers son collègue. Quant à son dernier, il était toujours fou amoureux de sa copine, Emily et prévoyaient de fonder une famille, même si pour le moment il avait des doutes sur sa future paternité._

**_09h30: Scène de Crime_**

- Bonjour, vous êtes? _Demanda un policier_

- Bonjour Agent spécial Gibbs du Ncis et voici mon équipe et vous? _Répondit-il en montrant son équipe derrière lui_

- Inspecteur Crakson! _Se présenta-t-il_

- Que faites-vous ici inspecteur Crakson? Ici c'est notre scène de crime! _Lança Mcgee_

- Figurez-vous agent..? _Commença l'inspecteur_

- Agent Mcgee, on vous écoute inspecteur! _Répondit-il en grimaçant_

- Nous sommes à la frontière, c'est à moi que revient cette enquête tout naturellement! _Répondit simplement Crakson_

- C'est par ici, veuillez nous suivre! _Indiqua un des garde de Côte en arrivant_

- Quand avez-vous découvert le corps? _Demanda Gibbs aux gardes de Côtes_

- Il y a deux heures environ, nous n'avons rien touché depuis. _Répondit ce dernier_

- Il se pourrait que cela soit Tamara Cohnor, notre chère disparue. _Annonça Ducky_

- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir? _Demanda le policier toujours présent_

- La taille, la silhouette, le visage tous les caractères correspondent à notre disparu inspecteur Crakson! _Répondit Ducky_

- Une analyse de sang doit être effectuée pour prouver que c'est notre disparue. _Fit Crakson_

- Elle sera faite ne vous en faites pas inspecteur! _Répondit Gibbs_

- Elle sera faite par mon équipe vous voulez dire agent..Gibbs! De toute manière, la juge d'instruction optera pour l'équipe qui se chargera de cette affaire. _Répondit celui-ci_

- Si je puis me permettre, hier mes agents se sont fait tirés dessus alors qu'ils roulaient sur l'autoroute. Après expertise, nous avons conclu que Tamara Cohnor avait disparue. _Conclua Gibbs _

- Messieurs excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mlle Reicker, juge d'instruction chargée de l'affaire. _Fit la jeune femme brune_

- Inspecteur Crakson, et voici l'agent spécial Gibbs du ncis et son équipe. _Fit l'inspecteur _

- Qui pourrais me faire un topo de l'affaire en cours? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant_

- Les gardes de Côte ont repêché leur corps d'une jeune femme tôt ce matin. Nous ignorons son identité ainsi que la cause du décès. _Expliqua l'inspecteur_

- On m'a transmis les premiers éléments de l'enquête il y a quelques heures, il s'agirait de la jeune femme disparue hier matin. Tamara Cohnor, c'est bien ça? _Demanda Emily pour une vérification en ignorant la réponse de ce dernier_

- Oui cela correspond. Les traits du visage, la taille et les cheveux correspondent tout à fait à Tamara Cohnor. _Fit Ducky agenouillé près de la victime_

- Pour ce qui est de la cause du décès nous pouvons dire que cette pauvre femme a reçue une balle de 9 mm dans le dos, comme l'avait supposé l'agent Gibbs. _Déclara Palmer en se penchant vers le corps_

- Bon, je crois qu'il est clair. Nous ne sommes pas sur les lieux du crime de plus le mari de notre victime est un marine. Je confie cette enquête à l'équipe de l'agent spécial Gibbs. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancé de l'affaire. _Annonça cette dernière_

- Bien entendue. _Répondit Gibbs en souriant face à la mine décomposée de l'inspecteur_

- Pas de regret inspecteur! _Dit Tony en souriant_

- Mcgee avec moi on va interroger les victimes. Tony, Ziva les photos. _Ordonna Gibbs_

- Ok patron! _Répondirent les agents avant de partir _

_**Côté de Tony et Ziva:**_

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Alex? _Demanda Tony en photographiant les indices_

- Ca pourrait être mieux! Mais..attends voir, comment tu sais qu'il s'appelle Alex? _Demanda Ziva surprise_

- Mmh..Oh tient le porte feuille de la victime! _S'exclama Tony en changeant de sujet_

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui dangereusement_

- Non, non bien sûr que non je ne ferai jamais ça! _Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement_

- Mouai..mais dit voir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma relation que j'entretiens avec Alex? _Demanda-t-elle curieuse_

- Je veux savoir si cet homme te correspond, s'il te respecte, si tu es heureuse avec. Je veux te protéger, c'est tous. _Conclua-t-il_

- Si tu veux tout savoir, entre Alex et moi cela ne tient plus qu'à une aiguille. Il est trop possessif et on s'est disputés hier soir. _Annonça-t-elle en grimaçant_

- Un fil, Ziva. _Corrigea-t-il_

- Que fait un fil dans notre conversation? _Demanda-t-elle intriguée_

- L'expression c'est "cela ne tient qu'à un fil". Je..je suis désolé que cela ne se passe pas comme tu le voudrais. On dit souvent 1 de perdu 10 de retrouvés non? _Dit-il pour la réconforter_

- Oui c'est ce que qu'on dit. Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Si on se quitte cela se passera dans de bonnes conditions. _Le rassura-t-elle en souriant timidement_

Et toi, avec Emily? Tout va bien? _Demanda-t-elle un peu jalouse_

- Tout se passe bien. On apprends petit à petit à se connaître et on parle de nos projets futurs ensemble. _Répondit-il en rangeant l'indice trouvé par terre_

- Je suis contente que tu es trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour toi. _Répondit-t-elle en souriant même si elle aurait aimé que ce soit elle à la place de sa copine_

- C'est vrai? Alors, merci! _Annonça-t-il en souriant_

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a? _Demanda Gibbs en se positionnant entre les deux agents_

- Patron, nous avons trouvé le porte feuille de la victime, quelques traces de pas. Mais rien d'autres. _Dit Tony en changeant de sujet_

- Bon ramenez cela au camion on n'a plus rien faire ici. _Conclu Gibbs avant de partir_

_**Ncis: 11h15**_

- Je vous écoute! _S'exclama Gibbs en arrivant aux bureaux_

- Je viens d'appeler le mari de notre victime, pas de réponse. J'ai ensuite appelé à son travail et devinez quoi? Notre cher marine est porté absent depuis hier. _Annonça Ziva avec ses notes_

- Mcgee? _Questionna Gibbs_

- Patron, j'ai tracé le téléphone portable de son mari, je n'ai pas de résultat. Probablement un téléphone portable jetable. J'ai aussi regardé les appels de notre victime et j'ai remarqué qu'un certain Josh Newman l'avait appelé plusieurs fois hier avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. _Annonça-t-il_

- Bon travail! Dinozzo? _Demanda Gibbs en se retournant vers le concerné_

- Je suis allé voir Ducky, elle a bien été assassinée par arme à feu. Ducky a prélevé des fragments de peaux retrouvées sous les ongles de la victime. Après comme nous l'avons vu hier, notre victime était à une réception avant-hier. Donc nous pourrions demander un test d'ADN pour chaque convive. _Déclara Tony_

- Reste à trouver un juge qui acceptera de faire un test d'ADN à 200 convives. _S'exclama Tim_

- Peut-être que je pourrai utiliser mon atout charme pour obtenir ce service? _Proposa Tony_

- Débrouillez-vous pour trouver une solution fiable, j'ai besoin d'un café maintenant! _S'exclama Gibbs en quittant les bureaux_

- Alors on fait quoi? Ma proposition tient toujours! _Lança Tony en souriant_

- Tony je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle marche! _Rétorqua Mcgee à son bureau_

- On a qu'à parier?! 20 dollars! _Fit Tony en se levant vers le bureau de son collègue_

- 50 dollars? _Proposa Mcgee_

- 50 dollars? Ok pari tenu mais attends toi à perdre! _Déclara Tony en rigolant_

- Je viens avec toi chez la juge! _Annonça Ziva en prenant sa veste_

- Tu es sûr? _Dit-il en grimaçant vu que ça allait changer ses plans_

- Oui, nous devons être deux pour chaque devoir que nous devons faire, dois-je te le rappeler?! Et puis comme ça tu me montreras ton atout charme à moi aussi. _Répondit-elle en rigolant_

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de cette suite? Vous avez bien aimé? Tony ou Mcgee va remporter le pari? J'accepte toutes critiques positives et/ou négatives!**

**MERCI D'AVANCE ! TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je reviens vous remettre le chapitre 4, bonne lecture! **

**Et encore merci à marionNCISlove pour sa review! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, merci! :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 4:**

_**Bureau de la Juge: 12h10**_

_Les deux agents toquèrent à la porte du bureau et entrèrent._

- Mr Sherwood, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul un instant? Ces deux agents du Ncis voudraient me parler. _Ordonna la juge_

- Bien sûr madame la juge. _Répondit celui-ci en quittant la pièce_

- Je ne te savais pas si directe avec ton greffier! _Lança Tony en souriant_

- Il y a tant de choses dont tu ignores encore Tony! _Répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise_

- Vous..vous attends ne me dit pas Tony que c'est.._Bafouilla Ziva perdue_

- Je suis Emily, la petite-amie de Tony. _Se présenta la juge en souriant_

- Whaou! Euh je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela! Enchanté moi c'est Ziva! _Fit Ziva déboussolée_

- Enchanté, j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous. Désolée que vous l'appreniez comme cela mais comprenez je ne pouvais pas me présenter ce matin. Vous auriez perdus votre enquête et moi mon travail vu que je suis votre supérieur niveau hiérarchie. _Expliqua-t-elle embarrassée_

- Avec Emily nous avions prévus de faire les présentations avec vous avant la fin de la semaine mais l'enquête a bouleversé nos plans. _Raconta Tony _

- Et vous comptez le dire à la fin de l'enquête à l'équipe je suppose? _Supposa Ziva_

- Oui tout à fait, bon qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? _Demanda Emily_

- Sous les ongles de la victime nous avons trouvés des fragments de peaux, et nous pensons que le tueur est l'un des 200 convives invités lors de la dernière réception de la victime. On aimerait alors proposer un test d'ADN pour chaque convive. _Expliqua Tony_

- Vous n'aviez pas une piste hier sur le suspect, un certain Robert Kev? _Demanda Emily_

- Si, mais il a un alibi en béton. Une caméra d'un Hôtel l'a filmée à 120 km du lieu du crime. _Répondit Ziva en regardant ses notes et son collègue_

- Effectivement c'est un bon alibi..Mais je suis désolée je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter votre demande. _Déclara la juge confuse_

- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot madame la juge. _Répondit Tony en souriant_

- Ah intéressant mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas prévue de mettre prématurément à terme ma carrière Anthony. _Expliqua-t-elle en fermant un dossier_

- Nous comprenons très bien votre réaction. Nous reviendrons vous voir lorsque nous aurons plus d'indices. _Dit Ziva en reprenant le dossier_

- Merci pour votre compréhension Ziva, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance! _Remercia la jeune femme en se levant_

- Moi de même Emily! _Répondit Ziva en prenant la direction de la porte_

- Bon je vais y aller, mon patron m'attends. A ce soir mon coeur! _Déclara Tony en l'embrassant_

- A ce soir Anthony, travaille bien! _Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil_

_**Couloir: 12h30**_

- Il me semble que Mcgee est partie pour gagner le pari! _Annonça Ziva amusée_

- Mouai..je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot! _Répondit-il en grimaçant_

- Mauvais joueur! _Rétorqua-t-elle en un léger sourire_

_**Bureaux Ncis: 12h30:**_

- Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! _S'exclama Joyeux Abby_

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite? _Demanda Gibbs le sourire aux lèvres_

- J'ai analysé les affaires personnels de la victime, je n'ai rien trouvé MAIS en analysant la balle et sa trajectoire, notre coupable est gaucher et mesure 1m80-85. _Annonça cette dernière_

- Quelle taille pour le marine et Monsieur Newman? _Demanda Gibbs_

- 1m80 pour Monsieur Newman et 1m82 pour notre marine! _Vérifia Mcgee_

- Il est temps d'aller faire un petit tour en salle d'interrogatoire. Bon travail Abb's! _Lança Gibbs_

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi! _Déclara Abby en souriant_

**_Salle d'Interrogatoire: 12h40:_**

- Monsieur Newman, agent spécial Gibbs et voici mon agent, l'agent spécial Mcgee. Savez-vous pourquoi êtes-vous ici? _Demanda Gibbs en arrivant dans la salle_

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment. _Répondit nerveusement l'invité_

- Ce matin, nous avons découvert le corps de Tamara Cohnor à la frontière. Nous avons pu retracer ces appels et comme l'indique cette photocopie, votre numéro de téléphone revient assez souvent et surtout hier avant son décès. Avez-vous une explication à nous donner? _Fit Tim en disposant les documents sur la table_

- Oh..non Tamara. Je savais qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose. _Lâcha-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains_

- Comment ça? _Demanda Tim crayon en main_

- Je..elle et moi nous devions nous voir hier matin. D'habitude, elle n'arrive jamais en retard mais là je l'ai attendue pendant plus deux heures. J'aurai du aller la chercher.._Dit-il désemparée_

- Quel est le motif de votre rendez-vous Monsieur Newman? _Questionna Gibbs_

- Je suis un de ses collègues, c'était purement professionel. _Répondit-il en haussement les épaules_

- Vu votre réaction et votre compassion je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez que de simples collègues. _Affirma Gibbs en se pinçant la lèvre supérieur_

- Bon d'accord, nous sommes des amis, de bons amis. Mais rien de plus je vous dis. _Corrigea-t-il _

- Avez-vous trouvé des changements comportementaux inhabituels ces derniers temps chez elle? _Demanda Tim_

- Non pas à ma connaissance. _Répondit-il du tac au tac_

- Où était le lieu de votre rendez-vous? _Demanda Tim avant de le laisser partir_

- Chez moi. _Répondit ce dernier simplement_

- Ce sera tout Monsieur Newman! _S'exclama Gibbs en fermant le dossier_

**_Bureaux: 13h10_**

- Alors? _Demanda Tony en voyant son patron et son collègue arriver_

- Monsieur Newman, avait rendez-vous avec notre victime hier matin chez lui. Pas de changements inhabituels chez elle. _Annonça Tim_

- Un problème Gibbs? _Demanda Ziva en voyant l'expression du visage de celui-ci_

- Non mais j'aimerai que vous creusiez autour de ce dernier avec ces appels, son entourage etc.._Déclara Gibbs perplexe_

- Tu penses qu'il nous cache quelque chose patron? _Demanda Tony à son bureau_

- Mmh *Gibbs acquiesça du regard* Vous deux, vous avez réussi à avoir votre accord? _Demanda Gibbs à Tony et Ziva_

- Non, Madame la Juge n'a pas assez de preuves pour un tel acte. _Commenta Ziva à son bureau en regardant Gibbs_

- Ton atout charme n'a pas fonctionné Dinozzo?! _Rétorqua Gibbs amusé par la situation_

- Non patron, pas cette fois-ci. Toi le bleu tu la fermes! Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot! _Répondit celui-ci en perdant son pari_

- Par ici la monnaie! _Fit Mcgee sur sa chaise tout en fixant l'argent_

- Lorsque je surprends un pari dans l'équipe c'est moi qui récolte l'argent, c'est compris?! Au travail! _Ordonna Gibbs en partant voir Abby_

- Mais..! _S'exclamèrent Tim et Tony_

- Vous avez compris les garçons, pas de pari devant Gibbs sinon il récolte l'argent! _Dit Ziva en souriant_

- Ca te fait rire à ce que je vois! _Fit Tony en la fixant avec son regard noir_

- Vaut mieux en rire qu'en baver! Et puis je te signale que ton regard noir ne me fait plus rien! _Se défendit-elle _

- Tout comme le tient ma chère, mais en attendant l'expression c'est vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer! _Corrigea-t-il en souriant_

- Si je serai à ta place, je me la friserai! _Dit-elle en reprenant la lecture de son compte-rendu_

- Je me la bouclerai, Ziva. Pas je me la friserai! _Remarqua-t-il en grimaçant_

- Tu m'as comprise c'est le principal. _Répondit-elle le nez dans son document_

- Pourquoi devrait-il se taire, Ziva? _Demanda timidement Tim_

- Pour rien Mcgee, pour rien. _Répondirent-ils ensemble en se regardant_

**Voili Voilou cela vous a plu? **

**Alors à vos claviers! :)**


End file.
